El primer año
by Sumine-chan
Summary: El profesor Snape hubiera preferido que el joven Potter escogiera mejor a sus amigos. Una leona y un Weasly le hacían más dificil su trabajo: Protegerlo. Este primer año en Hogwarts había deostrado ser todo un reto.
1. Selección de casas

**Disclaimer: **Nada es mío más que mi imaginación xD bueno y la historia que salió de ella...pero está basada en las películas así que... no sé xD

**Título: **El primer año

**Summary: **Pequeños momentos durante el primer año en Howarts de Harry, que provocan que el profesor Snape se haga conocido del trío dinámico de la saga. Centrado en Hermione, porsupuesto.

**Nota de la autora:**

Es la primera vez que escribo una historia de ellos así que, por favor no me maten. EL personaje de Snape es tan complicado que realmente espero no echarlo a perder. Aviso de antemano, que si me parece que no lo voy a lograr lo dejaré y punto. No quiero en ningun momento faltarle al respeto a mi personaje favorito de Harry Potter. Además, esta primera entrega está basada en las películas simplemente, por facilidad, pero espero leer los libros una vez más para poder crear una historia posteriormente más compleja en torno a este personaje. Y su pareja por supuesto n.n

* * *

El profesor Snape definitivamente preferiría estar en otro lugar que no fuera el gran comedor, después de todo había cosas más importantes que necesitaban ser atendidas. Que Dumbledore decidiera trasladar la piedra filosofar a la escuela no era, a su parecer, la idea más brillante que el gran mago hubiera tenido…pero Severus era un hombre de palabra y seguiría sus órdenes de igual manera.

Por fin la ceremonia para la selección de casas comenzó. Sin razón alguna y porque no había nada mejor que hacer, Snape observó a la primera estudiante en ser llamada al sombrero seleccionador.

Hermione Granger.

Pequeña niña, nada especial realmente, a excepción de su cabello que parecía melena de León. Bueno, ¿Quién era él para juzgar el cabello? Pasar 4 horas con la cabeza metida en calderos hacía que el cabello de cualquiera terminara hecho un desastre. No que alguien además de Dumbledore hubiera tenido la decencia de notar que esa era la causa.

La niña parecía nerviosa, pero no excesivamente. Hija de magos, probablemente, acostumbrada a la magia. Si fuera hija de muggles tendría una mirada más perdida y de asombro. Los hijos de muggles siempre tenían mayores problemas para adaptarse.

Ah, Gryffindor. Por supuesto, el león le quedaba bastante bien después de todo.

* * *

Todos sabemos que Snape estaba esperando a Harry Potter pero para mi plot omitiré cualquier encuentro que tenga con Harry o con Ron donde no intervenga Hermione. Si en algun momento decido que es necesario para el desarrollo de sus relaciones entonces los pondré. Gracias! R&R


	2. La clase de Pociones

**Nota de la autora: **

****Pues... Espero que les guste el capítulo. Primera clase de pociones de los chicos :) seguramente mi fic va a avanzar muuuuy lento pero... Entiendan Hermione tiene 11 tengo que esperar a que crezca y deseo desarrollar bien la relación entre ellos así que... Va a tomar tiempo, sí. Pero disfruto escribiendo lo que creo que pasaba por la cabeza de Snape... Igual y se la pasaba pensando en pie de limón ... Pero para mi plot eso no funciona xD

* * *

**Clase de pociones**

Primer día de clases con los de primer año. Definitivamente algo que Severus Snape no disfrutaba en lo mínimo pero ¿Qué se le iba a hacer? Dumbledore lo tenía enseñando pociones indefinidamente.

Abrió la puerta del calabozo azotándola contra la pared. Eso le demostraría a sus alumnos que le gustaba tener la atención de todos ellos. Aunque en realidad solo quería la atención de uno, en particular.

- No agitarán su varitas a lo loco ni harán encantos tontos en clase- les advirtió a sus alumnos mientras caminaba hasta el frente de la clase y observaba el nuevo rebaño de niños que tenía que aguantar ese año. Continuó con su monólogo explicando las grandezas de las pociones cuando le vió.

Harry Potter

Hijo de Lily Potter. Una rabia descomunal se apoderó de él en ese momento y no pudo evitar ponerlo a prueba.

Entonces se dio cuenta que la Leona se encontraba a su lado. No que le importara. Potter era el objeto de su fijación en esos momentos.

-¿Que obtendría si agrego raíces de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo?-

La mano de la leona se disparó enérgicamente hacia arriba consiguiendo que sus ojos se desviaran un mili segundo de Potter. Leona entrometida. Potter negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-¿No sabe?- volvió a preguntar con un tono de burla. -bueno, volvamos a probar- Oh sí, estaba disfrutando del momento. -¿Dónde buscaría si le pidiera un Bezoar?

La leona nuevamente decidió hacer del conocimiento de todos que ella sabía la respuesta. Potter la miró de reojo. Bien, al menos la Leona hacía que Potter se sintiera peor por no saber las respuestas, algo bueno podía salir de eso.

-No lo sé- respondió lentamente el joven Potter mientras desviaba la mirada.

-¿Y cuál es la diferencia entre acónito y luparia?- Esperaba que James Potter se estuviera retorciendo en la tumba al ver el ridículo que su hijo hacía frente a la clase. Pensándolo bien, mejor no. Probablemente Lily también estuviera viendo.

-No lo sé, señor.- Potter no tenía ni idea de lo que le esperaba de ese día en adelante. La leona, por otro lado, ni siquiera había bajado la mano y le estaba diciendo la repuesta moviendo los labios lentamente. ¿Qué estaba mal con esa niña? ¿No podía ver que lo único que quería era humillar a Potter? No iba a preguntarle a ella.

- Que pena. Obviamente, la fama no lo es todo- con eso último Lily lo hubiera odiado. Preferiría que lo odiara a que estuviera muerta. Pero la única cara que lo miraba con odio en ese momento era la Leona sentada al lado del joven Potter. Intimidante sin duda alguna para una jovencita de 11. Pero nada que él no pudiera superar. Ya se encargaría posteriormente de poner a esa Leona en su lugar.


	3. El troll en los baños

**Nota de la autora:**

Bueno, como estos son cortos... pondré dos de un jalón =) para compensar que son cortitos n.n que los disfruten.

* * *

**El troll en los baños**

Por Merlín. Lo último que esperaba al entrar al baño de mujeres era encontrarse con un troll inconsciente. La Leona se encontraba en un estado deplorable, con su ya de por si melena revoltosa ahora llena de escombros y suciedad, al igual que su capa. Del otro lado un pelirrojo y a Potter. ¿Por qué no le sorprendía encontrar a Potter ahí? Al igual que su padre probablemente era un busca problemas creyendo que se podría lucir al atrapar a un troll él solo.

- Es mi culpa- admitió la Leona ¿Cuál era su nombre?- yo vine a buscar al troll creyendo que podría con él. Si Harry y Ron no hubieran venido a buscarme probablemente estaría muerta. - mentía, sin duda alguna. Pero eso no le era de importancia. Potter acababa de observar la herida de su pierna. Mejor cubrirla y llamar el mínimo de atención.

-5 puntos menos para Gryffindor por su falta de buen juicio, señorita Granger.- la profesora McGonagall podía ser estricta cuando quería. Ah, entonces Granger era la Leona. Al parecer Potter tenía un grupo de admiradores. El pelirrojo probablemente era el nuevo Weasly en el colegio.

Tenía un pésimo presentimiento sobre ese trío.


	4. Quidditch

**Nota de la autora:**

****Aquí, como prometí. Segunda entrega del día =) ¬¬ Porque la verdad es que no puedo esperar a llegar a 5to año al menos para por fin poder insinuar que hay algo de atracción. De mientras Mione sigue siendo muy chica u.u

* * *

**Quidditch**

Al principio fue gracioso, observar como Potter perdía el control de su escoba. Probablemente no era tan bueno después de todo. Disfrutaba pensando que James se sentiría desilusionado. Se lo tenía bien merecido.

Después se dió cuenta que no era falta de control por parte de Potter y por un momento un nudo en su estómago hizo que sintiera desesperación. Alguien estaba maldiciendo su escoba. Nadie se podía meter con el hijo de Lily si no era él. Comenzó a de ir un contra maleficio para tratar de evitar que la escoba derrumbara a Harry y se rompiera unos cuantos huesos como mínimo en el aterrizaje. Pero quien fuera que la estaba hechizando sabía lo que hacía.

Una señora pegó un grito ahogado mientras alguien más gritaba a su lado.

- ¡Fuego! Te estas quemando- y no mentían. Su capa, aparentemente, había aprendido sobre la combustión expontánea. Por supuesto que una melena corriendo debajo de las gradas le dió una mejor idea de lo que había pasado. Realmente ¿Tenía esa Leona que meterse en todo? ¿Y qué rayos estaba pensando para prenderle fuego a su capa? Por mera suerte, vaya que Potter la tenía, la escoba había vuelto a comportarse de manera normal.

Y se había tragado la snitch. Estúpida forma de ganar. Seguro que Lily se habría reído.


	5. El pasillo

**Nota: **

****Waaa ya solo quedan dos caps del primer año y a continuar con el segundo. Mmmm creo que lo pondré en otro fic así que búsquenlo para continuar con las aventuras del trío problemático de Snape =)

* * *

**El pasillo**

La siguiente vez que se encontró con el trío problemático, estaban parados en el pasillo fuera de la oficina de la profesora McGonagall.

-¿Qué estarán haciendo 3 jóvenes Gryffindor como ustedes adentro, en un día tan hermoso como este?- Los había sorprendido por la espalda. De no saber mejor, creería que estaban hablando de él. Sus miradas lo decían todo.

-Nosotros…huh… estábamos- Primera vez que la pequeña Leona no era elocuente con sus palabras. Algo divertido de observar.

-Deben tener cuidado, o podría pensar que están tramando algo- La mirada del joven Potter le desconcertó. Por un segundo los ojos de Lily lo miraban de una forma retadora detrás de los lentes de James. Una combinación espeluznante, que le causo un dolor en el estómago.

Repugnante. El gusto de Lily era definitivamente repugnante.


	6. Último encuentro

**Nota:**

****Hummm como se tarda mucho esto... para el segundo año trataré de poner de a dos o tres encuentros por cap para que no sean tantos xDDD Bueno solo son 6 pero igual... que al fin y al cabo hasta como el 4 año se ponen mejor las cosas xD =)

* * *

**El último encuentro del primer año**

Al final del año, el trío lo había logrado. Habían detenido al profesor Quirrel y a Voldemort. Los tres habían sobrevivido y habían recuperado la piedra Filosofar. Impresionante.

Para nada le agradaba la idea de que Voldemort se hubiera atrevido a ponerle las manos encima a Potter. El pensamiento le devastaba. Lily estaría muy enojado con él por haber dejado que eso sucediera. De ahora en adelante Dumbledore y él tendrían que prepararse mejor. Voldemort no se detendría ni se daría por vencido. Eso lo demostró el día que se había atrevido a acabar con la vida de Lily.

Escuchó por las historias del joven Weasly que Potter había hecho más bien poco y Lily se había llevado el trofeo por protegerle aún después de su muerte. Weasly alardeaba sobre su habilidad para ganarle al juego de ajedrez. La leona aparentemente se había llevado el premio por su conocimiento avanzado en hechizos y su habilidad aparentemente natural para resolver misterios. Ella había descubierto que lo que escondían en Hogwarts era la Piedra Filosofar.

No. En su opinión, Potter no se debería juntar con esos dos. Tendría que hacer algo… el año siguiente.


End file.
